Can my words burn you like fire?
by SilverHunter
Summary: KankuroGaara story. They are living like any other family but still not. Their love for each other is something little deeper.
1. Chapter 1

I love brothers so i love Gaara and Kankuro too. I want then to get along. This story tels mostly about them like you can see.

**Can my words burn you like fire?**

**´Chapter 1**

"Kankuro please believe me already. This day is not going to be that day when I will die."

"It is!" Kankuro said more to himself than to his brother who didn't again listen him.

"You should be all day in bed…"

"Like you?"

"Yes! This day is more worse than a any other day a guys like us."

Gaara just lifted his white eyebrows and tied his black shoes yawning and then looked his shirtless brother like he would drag him out of the house even if he wouldn't but his clothes on.

"The school girls are not going to kill you if you just come like this day didn't even exist but they are going to kill you if I have to drag you to there half naked."

"I am not half naked, Gaara."

"In my opinion you are. You don't have your long sleeve shirt on you or any shirt… You don't even have socks. You have only your black pants what are too tight to hide anything." Gaara said smiling like a little devil and leaned on the wall.

"You are no better Gaara. You have the same pants than I have and your blood red shirt is like second skin. It's not hiding anything!" Kankuro looked Gaara almost like he wanted to strip him out of those cloths.

"And that black necklace is not helping at all…" He muttered crossed his hands on his chest. Gaaras smile only widened.

"Do that mean that I look good?" He asked half laughing and looked his brother who now was smiling him in return.

"Yes you do. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah. I want this... I need this." Gaara said played a little with his red hair.

"So… Are you coming?"

"Are you going to give me a good show?"

"Yes."

"Then I will come." Kankuro said and disappeared in his room in a couple minutes before he came back.

"Why did you but that shirt on?" Gaara asked like it was the ugliest thing in the world.

"Because it's long and loose." Kankuro answered like it would be the obvious thing in the world.

"But It is ugly, horrible and the worst possible thing what you could ever but on your body."

"That's why I have it."

"You are too paranoid. They are just girls."

"Our school is not only full of pretty girls. There is just as much dreadfully girls."

"But you can just not noticing them and usually they are go somewhere else."

Kankuro shivered. "Not all…"

"You still haven't forgotten her…"

"How could I?"

"I don't know."

"She was the worst! She followed me like my body were made of chocolate and I have a hamburger in my other hand and other a big bag of candy…"

"If I member right… You where eating a lollipop…"

Kankuro watched Gaara in silence when he licked his lips slowly, took his jacket and then opened the door.

"We have to go."

Kankuro sighed, took his jacket too and walked past Gaara and started to walk trough the street hands in his pockets, Gaara beside him walking so fluently that Kankuro couldn't stop picturing him in some model office practicing on some kind of fashion show.

"Gaara… Why you are not ever going to try some models work?" Kankuro asked so casually than he could but Gaara still stopped like some maniac would jump in front of him but because Kankuro wasn't some maniac he didn't hit him. He just blinked and then burst out of laughing.

"You… can't be serious!?" Gaara said holding his stomach.

"Umm… Actually I were Gaara."

Gaara stopped but now he didn't even blink a eye. He just watched his brother a little moment and then just started walking again.

"You are joking and that's it. I don't want to here anything what dirty thoughts you have made in your mind… I am your brother on heavens sake."

"Gaara I didn't mean it in dirty way!" Kankuro hurried to explain but Gaara only started to walk faster.

"Gaara!"

"We are brothers."

"Yes we are and believe me when I say that I didn't mean it THAT way!"

"You watch too much porn…"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't and remember that you like it too!"

"It's free so of course I like it. That's only thing what is good in living whit Temari."

"That and free food."

"You enjoy it so much that you don't have to be on work." Gaara said smiling and turned to look Kankuros grinning face.

"She gets enough money for us all so why would I bother to go work? I will only stress myself."

Now Gaara laughed and tapped Kankuros shoulder.

"Maybe you are right."

"I am always right."

"Not that what you said about me. Model work? Hell no."

"Why not? You have soft and perfect skin, you are well tanned and your body is tight. You have no fat. Your eyes are shiny and they get peoples attention. You hair is soft and…"

"Really? If it's that way then it's shame that they have height limit." Gaara said in a mocking voice and turned around leaving a blinking and not moving Kankuro standing in his place a little while.

"I haven't heard a height limit…"

"It's 172 cm and I am 168."

"That's… unfair!"

Gaara only smiled and stopped to wait his brother when he got out of his trans and started to walk to him.

"This world is unfair Kankuro."

"Yeah... I know it." Kankuro muttered quietly and smiled bitterly.

"Kankuro…"

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you start to do models work?" Gaara asked just as casually as Kankuro had asked to him but because Kankuro wasn't him he judt blinked and smiled in answer.

"We are here."

Both boys gulped and watched a giant brick building among of big grass field and all those girls and other boys in there.

"This is it." Kankuro whispered and Gaara nodded quietly.

"We can't panic."

"No we can't…"

"We have to be cool and calm."

"I know…"

"We have to…"

"Run!" Gaara almost yelled and was about to run away but Kankuro took a strong hold of his jackets hood.

"You are not running away you little devil! Not when you where the one who wanted to come!"

"I know I know but I am not ready!" Gaara said whining and tried to struggle even if he knew that it was pointless what made his brother only a tight his grip.

"Stop that Gaara!"

"Okay."

Kankuro watched Gaara in the eyes and them to his twisting lips. Even if he liked it when his little brother laughed he didn't want him laugh now.

"We are going now." He said in a calm voice and released Gaara who nodded lips still twisting.

"Are we going to go hands in hands?"

Kankuro raised his browns lips now twisting too.

"Why in the hell should we do that?"

"Because then they would leave us out of this all." Gaara answered eyes big and shiny.

"Gaara. This is school. Not a dark alley where are many homeless sleeping on the ground just waiting some powerless children walk close enough to rape and rob."

"Do they that?"

"I don't know. That is what you told me."

"Ou."

Kankuro just shaked his head half laughing to himself and his little brother who was trying to look really cute and stupid and actually someway managed it.

"Lets just go to there and face our fears."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

Gaara sighed, took a little hair brush out of his pocket, brushed his hair and then messed it really good.

"Lets go make some unhappy girl happy."

"Kankuro…"

"What?"

"Happy Valentines day."

Kankuro just smiled to his sweet little brother and walked besides him across the grass field and across all those peoples who they know and didn't know. Every step they could feel the eyes on their back tasting them hungrily like dogs.

"Gaara! Kankuro!"

Both boys turned around just before two figures jumped to hug them.

"We missed you to soooooo much!"

"We missed you too Kiba… Itachi…" Gaara muttered half laughing and separated to his smiling well-known energetic over reacted dog lover.

" Helou Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Lee, Neji, TenTen and Ino stop taking pictures." Gaara said smiling and watched all his friend who just somehow seemed to pop out around them.

"How has your days been without us?" Kankuro asked.

"The days have been… Horrible." Lee said sighing.

"Miserable." Ino murmured.

"Boring." Naruto shot out.

"Not as fun." Shikamaru said smiling a little.

"Impossible to handle anything. Where you too really sick or where you guys just some kind of break from us all?" Itachi asked in a little dangerous tone.

Gaara and Kankuro both blinked and watched everyone in little shock.

"Really?"

"No. We did survival quite good actually." Sasuke said and smiled a little. "And where you Gaara get that outfit? It's really good."

"He got it from some shop in other side of city. So… How much stuff you guys had already got from girls?" Kankuro asked and watched around him.

"Too much." Itachi said sighing and leaned on Kankuro looking like same as everyone. Really bothered. Except Naruto and Kiba.

"It's not really that bad." Kiba said giggling and took a little box of candy out of his bag and started to eat it with Chouji.

"It is. Before night we all have so much chocolate that we can't even eat it before next valentine day. I still have couple a box from last year."

"Are you serious Itachi?"

"Yeah and Sasuke has too."

"Ou well you guys don't ever eat lots of chocolate."

"We are not like you Chouji."

"Hei! I just like chocolate but I still keep myself in good shape. I am not fat enymore. I only have a little belly in these days."

Shikamaru nodded. "He had lost weight a lot."

"We can see it." Kankuro said smiling and turned to watch the school.

"Should we go inside and make this day be the one that it should be to us?"

They all nodded and walked to their classes thinking what this day could bring to them this time.

"Kankuro… Why you didn't put some sexy cloth on?" Itachi asked blinking and tapped Kankuros belly. "You should be wearing that top I gave you."

Kankuro sweat dropped and laughed.

"Because I want to be out of all this."

"You can't be and you know it so why did you came?"

"Because I want to see what Gaara is going to do today. I have feelings that this will be really special day for him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry that it took me this long to add another chapter.**

**Can my words burn you like fire?**

**Chapter 2**

Small teasing smile on their lips everyone walked inside the first class today where instantly almost all eyes turned to their way and Gaara could hear whispers coming from somewhere with some giggles.

Slowly Gaara, kankuro, Sasuke and Lee walked to sit on their seats in the back of the now quiet class.

Kankuro had to grin when he saw the girl's faces. Their eyes shined, their cheeks where little red and they looked like they would start to drool in any time.

'Ou darling darling… This is going to be glorious…' He whispered inside his mind and yawned a little before stretching his still tired body.

'I should have cone to bed a little earlier…'

"Kankuro."

Kankuro turned his head to watch the owner of the voice who had interrupted his thoughts.

"Helou Ayame. What is it?" he asked butting a sweet smile on his lips and turning his figure a little more toward his blushing class mate.

"Well… I… Just… There!" She murmured and shoved a small box on his hand before going really quickly back to her place.

Gaara couldn't stop the giggles what where escaping on his mouth and so couldn't lee when he saw Kankuros face.

"It has started…!"

Gaara placed his hand on his brother's shoulder still giggling and tapped him.

"It started earlier Kankuro. It started when we walked inside the school area. I can make it!" He laughed and almost hit his head on his table.

"It's not that funny Gaara. How little you guys have slept last night?!" Lee asked and somehow looked them like they would have been stealing some girl's under wears.

"What have you been doing whit the same room what you guys have to share now days because of the water damage?"

Gaara stopped laughing, Kankuro stopped opening his gift and the whole class stopped breathing.

Gaara watched Kankuros eyes and Kankuro watched his before they both nodded and attacked to tickle Lee until the boor boy was sawed from Sasuke who hit all his friends on the head.

"Stop doing that you bastard!"

Sasuke grinned and all the girls sighed deep.

"You used violence. I can't allow you to do that. Now raise those sexy asses of yours and look inside your desks."

They obeyed.

"Four boxes…" Kankuro said.

"Seven boxes…" Gaara whispered grinning like some maniac.

"One box…" Lee whined and the three other boys turned to look at him before swallowing their mockery laughs.

"It's not fair!"

"Yeah… It's not…" Gaara said half giggling and leaned to cover his on Kankuros shoulder.

"Why aren't I as popular as the rest of you guys!? I am handsome, I am young, I am full of spirit of youth and my body is more than perfect!" he almost shouted and now all the guys laughed tears in their eyes. Lee grinned.

"You are the best Lee!"

"I know." Lee said just when their teacher came in the class and started to explain again something what there where not listening for only than half an ear.

"So… What do you think… Who will get The gift from HER?" Lee whispered smiling and sighed hard and dream fully.

Kankuro raised his shoulders.

Gaara grinned ear to ear.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Maybe the beauty of love will finally give me what I am longing for…"

"As if Lee." Gaara said and his voice and words made his friends fall in to the ground tears in his eyes.

"You are right pretty boy!" She will give HER gift to YOU!"

Lee didn't even notice that the teacher and the whole class started at him before continuing. It was normal for him to act like that.

"Sakura isn't that amazing in my opinion Lee…" Gaara sighed and brushed his hair away from in front of his eyes.

"You need to cut you hair Gaara…" Sasuke said and Gaara could only nod and sigh again.

"I have intend to cut it a really long time but you don't understand the power what is against it."

"Kankuro…"

Kankuro looked at Sasuke with a bleeding eyes. "I LOVE his hair when it's like that! Is it wrong that I have hided all the sharp things in our house so that he can't cut it and that I drag him at home every time he is going in a barber?"

All the peoples who heard his words sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't have never ever guessed that you have obsession with you little brother hair…"

Now Kankuro grinned.

"You know only the surface of his obsessions…" Gaara whispered and suddenly looked a little more pale than he was.

"We played poker last night and I lose so… He wants me to give him a massage…"

Both boys looked them and then each other's before they burst out laughing like someone would have started to tickled them.

"Kankuro you sneaky bastard!"

"Boys! What does this mean? Why are my best student's acting like they would be in a first year in school?"

Everyone's eyes turned to look their teacher and then the four suddenly deadly silent turned boys who blinked and then rose up and bowed deep and formal way.

"We are really sorry! We ask your forgiveness!" They all said in unison and they could almost see even eyes closed how their teacher blushed and smiled for them.

"S-stop that! J-just bee quiet okay b-boys?" She said and turned her embarrassed face back to the board.

Sasuke, Kankuro, Lee and Gaara winked their eyes for each others and giggled quietly while staying silence rest of the class and watching their teacher the whole time knowing that she couldn't look at their eyes back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So you want me to continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Can my words burn you like fire?**

**Chapter 3.**

Finally the first bell on today ringed it's beautiful sound and let the student's get away if only a 15 minutes.

Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuro and Lee waited calmly that their other classmates get out of the room before they even raised their body off their sets.

"What is our next class?"

Gaara took a little piece of paper out of his pocket and looked it chewing his lips in the same time.

"I have math, Kankuro has math and Itachi is there too TEACHING?! When did he get a part time teacher place in here? I thought that he was still just only helping on secretary?"

Sasuke sighed really hard and so deep that many peoples turned to look at him questions in their eyes.

"He got it while you guys where sick... And he has been really a needle in my ass because of that. He has started to insist that it would be good rehearsal for him if he could teach me at HOME!" Sasuke said his voice getting louder and louder while he spoke until he almost shouted his last words.

"My peace is gone…" He whispered tears in his eyes and head falling down on the floor whit the rest of his body.

"Why did you sit there?"

"Because I remembered that I have my next class over there." Sasuke said his voice sounding now powerless and because of that all the girls what where there almost screamed blushing. Apparently they though that Sasuke looked and sounded extra cute and both Gaara and Kankuro had to admit that in that moment they could have took Sasuke in their arms like a teddy bear.

"Well we better leave now to find our class. See ya Sasuke!" Kankuro said smiling wide and took his little brother's arm and dragged him whit him.

"Umm Kankuro our class in other side of the school building…"

"Yeah I know." Kankuro half giggled and Gaara started to go paler.

"What are you thinking brother…"

"Something my dear and precious little sweet heard."

Gaara blinked, then gulped and started to struggle so hard that Kankuro had to hit him on the head so that he wouldn't make a scene.

"How immature can an almost adult boy be?"

Now Gaara could only grin and now was Kankuros turn to go paler.

"HELP HELP HELP! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO RAPE ME!! HEEEEEELP!"

"Shut your mouth Gaara… Please…" Kankuro said quickly and looked his little brother eyes turning all shiny with tears.

"Why? The fun had only begun."

'Why me… Why my brother turned to be ill in mental way…?' Kankuro could only think while he dragged Gaara down to the hall all the way out.

"Now shut your mouth." Kankuro hissed in dangerous tone and Gaara obeyed grinning like maniac what had just killed a bunny but only for a moment before he opened his mouth again.

"RUN! EVERYBODY RUN OR THE LORD OF SHEEP RAPER IS GOING TO TAKE YOU TOO INTO HELL!"

Now Kankuro didn't anymore care what the all other student's where thinking. He released Gaara, turned around and attacked. All student's around them could only stare before they started to cheer and cheer they really did. The whole yard was soon filled whit loud mouths who wanted to see a good show but because of that also the teacher's noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey What's happening her?!"

"Some guys are beating each other's!"

"No they are not! They are just brother's who are having a little fight! No need to worry sensei!"

"Shut up Naruto and help me to calm those too!" Sasuke yelled over the noises and pushed his way toward to center but wound it more troublesome than he had though it would be.

"Why those two have to always do this…" Was all he murmured and finally could see the fighting brother's.

"Kankuro! Gaara! Stop that!"

But they didn't hear their friends voice. And then Sasuke saw it. Their smiling faces when Kankuro lift Gaara up and throw him at the fountain.

"KANKURO! GAARA! AT HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! NOW!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all those who have read this fic and comment. You make me happy so here is another chapter for you.

**Can my word burn you like fire?**

**Chapter 4**

Slowly, almost painfully two silent boys walked forward knowing that their end would soon come.

Carefully and slowing their steps even more they head their way on the top floor on the building prison what they all called in code name "School" and gulped when the hall on there came it's end.

Now in front of then was one door. One door what was famous for a reason and always staying on every ones mind because a good reason. It was the door what logged a monster inside it.

"Gaara..."

"Kankuro…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

They both turned their head to look each other's eyes and then smiled but it wasn't pretty smile. It was smile what most people feared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are they there?"

"Yes madam."

"Are they ready?"

"Yes they are."

"Good sent them here then. It had been long time when I saw them last time. About a moth maybe… My voice needs some practice."

The door opened and two boys walked in their faces like stones.

"Good morning Tsunade obaa-chan!" They both said in unison and then grinned when the lady behind her desk twisted.

"Shut you dirty mouths!"

"No can do. We need stitches." Gaara said still grinning.

"You need manners before that!"

"And after this we need again new ears…" Kankuro said and looked his figure at the big body mirror what was hanging on the purple wall between two big black and white paintings where two naked men where posing.

"Kankuro…"

"Wait just a minute old hag. I have to make sure that everything is all right… Nothing can spoil my perfect figure."

"You already have some bruises…" Tsunade whispered between her teeth her knuckles white but her mind laughing at the same time when Gaara started to laugh.

"You are not in any way perfect my brother." Gaara said put his hands on his hips.

"I am perfect. And even more. I am a God."

Kankuro stared at his little brother, Tsunade stared at the red head and Gaara just smiled wider.

"Silence is a sign for obeying." He said and danced around like some ballerina until his feet betrayed him and he fell on the floor.

Kankuro and Tsunade blinked before they burst out laughing.

"Maybe I should tell Temari that you want you birthday present rather be a ballerina dancing lessons than a motorcycle!" Kankuro laughed and made his way on one of the seats what where in front of Tsunades desk because he was worried that if he would stay standing he would found himself on the floor soon.

"You two never change…" Tsunade said and wiped her eyes.

"And because of that I keep seeing you guys over and over again."

"Is it bad or good thing? I don't know anymore myself." Gaara asked and made his way to the other seat as Tsunade sighed.

"Boys you both know that things have to change… You can't keep doing these things. You can't keep acting like you are two brainless clowns."

"We have brains."

"Where are they?" Tsunade asked her voice sounding suddenly very tired. Gaara and Kankuro both tapped each other's heads.

"You have shifted brains?"

"O I soo hope that that would be possible because I would really want to know what that little one is always thinking when he is smiling at his idiotic smile." Kankuro said and looked Gaaras questioning eyes.

"You can always ask."

"Would you tell me?"

The red head seemed to think harm.

"No."

"That's why I don't ever bother to ask."

"Shut your mouths!"

The brother's turned their heads toward their school head master and closed their mouth before any more sounds could come out.

"I am starting to lose it with you two! I mean it! No matter how much I try to help you two you always mess everything up! It's not my fault that you don't understand the rules because I have explained them to you as many times as here in this building is student's!" She shouted and not rose up on her seat her eyes sparkling with anger.

"You are not the only ones who have problems! You are not the only ones who want my attention! You are not as important as you think you are! It's time that you start to learn manner's or something is going to happen what I don't want to happen. I don't want to send a letter to your parent's when I know your history… but I have to do it if Temari can't…"

"She can!" Gaara shouted and Tsunade closed her mouth. Both boys looked at her like she was going to soon kill them.

"She can take care of us… of me… I don't want them here… Ever… I can't take that shouting anymore and less those eyes..." Gaara whispered and Kankuro put his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"If you promise that you start to behave…"

"We will…" Kankuro said and rose up with his little brother who didn't anymore seem to take a notice what was happening around him or to him.

"I am sorry…" Tsunade whispered when they turned their back on her.

"It's not your fault. We have pit what is big enough for other's to fall down too… but the past is past and we need to focus on what's ahead. Thank you again and… I hope we don't see soon." Kankuro said and after they left Tsunade fell on her chair sighing.

"I hope that too…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That went well…"

"Yeah…" The red head whispered and yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"After we played that damn poker so long? Everyone would be."

Kankuro grinned.

"You still own me the massage."

"Yeah I know… But you own me too." Gaara said and smiled a little.

"For what?"

"For noticing that now is time for lunch."

The brother's feet started to move faster and faster toward the big cafeteria until they where running and laughing like two crazy children who loved life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hope you liked what you read and I am sorry if this is little confusing but things will get clear while this goes on. But just to make sure.. I am not turning this fic into angst.. But.. if you want I can give you angst and some sweet comforting moments. Or do you want some more for my humor? So telling what you want from this fic is what you maybe should do ;)

Reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all those who review and read this story. I am sorry that this chapter took a little too long time to get here but I had been a little busy with my school. But here you go. Enjoy. **

**Can my words burn you like fire.**

**Chapter 5.**

The world was beautiful. Only couple of clouds where flowing in the sky and birds were singing happily. But then something happened. A loud voice shake the reality and that voice was too boys who where running with all their powers on the cafeteria but them came even louder voice.

"THAT IS MY PLACE KANKURO!"

The whole cafeteria fell quiet for a second before all students continued their lunch and let the small group on the corner of the cafeteria be on their own way. It was always like this. Nobody talked to them here, nobody ever tried to go and eat with them. It was simply and actually the group was thankful from it.

"I can sit where even I want and you know it. Go and sit on Sasukes lap." Kankuro said to his little brother who almost turned red. Almost.

"I don't want to! I want to sit on that chair."

"Then it's too bad that I am sitting here pretty boy."

Gaara hissed, Kankuro smiled and all their friends just giggled or smiled.

"I am jealous that you two guys have so good relation ship! My little brother doesn't like me at all and is always growling for me and whining how I should do something for him if I want him to do something for me. I hate laundries!" Itachi cried and tried to hug his little brother who was eating quietly next to him but met his fist.

"I hate laundry too." Sasuke said stole quickly some salad from Lees plate.

"Sasuke don't take my precious food away from me or I won't get enough my daily needs!"

"You get enough without some carrots, salad, piece of meat and candy…" Sasuke said casually and put his plate on his lap so that Lee couldn't take the stolen food back.

"You are so mean…"

"I am an Uchiha."

"But… Itachi is too and he is Nice!" Lee almost shouted whining and when he came eye contact with the older black haired man he froze with fear.

"I am nice only when I want to be nice…" He hissed his voice sounding like he would soon grab a knife and slaughter them all while singing Jingle bells.

Lee gulped.

"Yeah yeah we know that darling." Kankuro said grinning and watched hungrily how Ino took from her bag two sandwich, juice, bananas, chocolate, apple and two other sandwich more what she throw to the brunette.

"I was sure that you wouldn't again remember bring your own lunch with you so I wanted to save my own and brought for you owns…" Ino said and blinked when Kankuro send her a flying kiss.

"You are a treasure! Bon appétit!"

"You have bottomless belly Kankuro…"

Kankuro took a big bite on his sandwich and looked at Gaara who somehow looked like he would throw up soon.

"Why do you allege that I have big appetite?"

"Because I live with you and I see what you eat and how you eat and I even HEAR it when you eat!"

Kankuro blinked.

"Well I don't see You eating!"

Now everybody blinked.

"I mean I almost Never see Gaara eating breakfast! And here he always eats only salad or chocolate! And at home he eats only half of it what Temari puts in front of him." Kankuro said and stared him little brother who tried to not to look anyone on the eyes.

"I am not…"

"Like me?" Kankuro asked and sighed.

"I am just saying that you have to eat. I hate to hear it when your stomach makes those pitiful sounds… Like now."

Gaara blushed and tried to hide his stomach but the sound still could be heard clear and loud and he could hear giggling sounds coming from his friend's mouth and they all saw a flash of light coming from Inos camera.

"Sori you look just too CUTE!" She said blushing and murmured something about selling this picture to the whole school but was cut off when Sasuke grabbed the camera.

"Sasuke-kun, give it back!" She shouted her voice immediately desperate and her eyes bleeding and Sasuke could only raise his eyebrows like the other's also did.

"There seems to be naughty pictures…" Itachi said and licked his lips before leaning on Sasukes shoulder.

"Let's look what is making her so red."

"NOOOO! STOP!" Ino shouted and jumped over the table attacking the wide eyed young uchiha and dropping them both on the floor.

Straight away she sit on her prays stomach her legs on both sides and tried to take the camera off his hands but he was stronger and soon all who where watching them their eyes wide and noses bleeding saw Sasuke on top grinning the sexiest smile of whole world. Or the fangirls world.

Screams could be heard as well as sounds of someone falling on the floor and taking half a table too. Love is a wonderful thing… And the fangirls decided that Sasuke needed this year a LOT more choocolate.

Kankuro tapped his ears. "I think my hearing again got a level worst."

"It's just because of your music taste." Gaara said and tapped his ears too but yelped when Kankuro bushed him down smirking.

"Ou really darling?"

"Yes honey."

"I have had enough!" Kankuro yelled his eyes shining a moment like two diamonds and put his hand under Gaaras shirt starting to tickle his little brother who right away started to laugh and squirm like a worm what has been touched by a hook.

"Stop! Kankuro stop!" Gaara tried to yell tears starting to made their ways to his eyes.

"You have to say the magic words my sweet little red head." Kankuro said smiling like a big brother to his just born little brother but Gaara couldn't see his face.

"PLEASE!" Gaara almost shouted and suddenly bite his brother's arm what of course made him yelp and pull his hands away from Gaara and tried to also activate his legs to get away because he knew that when Gaara did something like this… He would end up to be the one who would die… But he didn't get the change to get away because Gaara took a surprising strong grip on his arm and soon Kankuro found himself on the floor Gaara on top of him grinning.

Kankuro gulped and laughed nervously. Gaara just grinned wider and leaned to his big brothers face.

"I think I have got a prey… in my hands…" He hissed quietly as ghost and Kankuro shivered strongly.

"N-no no no you haven't got a prey Gaara…"

"Then what I have got?" He asked his eyes half closed and his breath warming Kankuros neck.

"You smell… like you need a shower Kankuro. Ugh!"

Kankuro blinked, Gaara laughed and then it happened. Kankuro bite his lips and bushed Gaara off him so forcefully that he his head hard on the tables edge.

"Gaara…Gaara are you okay!? I am so sorry!" Kankuros mind did go in a panic state. His little brother didn't move. He was just biting his lips so hard that some red liquid was coming out and keep his hands on the back of his head.

"Gaara please say something…"

"It… Hurts…"

Kankuro swear that in that moment when he heard Gaaras voice his body lost all it's strength and his heart lost one beat.

"D-Do you feel dizzy?..."

Gaara could only nod a little and kankuro felt his heart lost another beat. Slowly he came closer and took a look on his brother.

"Take your hands away…"

Gaara shake his head a little.

"Please…"

Gaara shake his head again and them Kankuro saw it. The same red liquid coming between out his finger's than on his lips.

"SOMEBODY GET THE NURSE!" He yelled on the bottom of his lungs and soon all their friends came to them.

"What happened?!" Naruto asked and he and the other's where clearly shocked and worrying their hearts out.

"Get out of my way!" Itachi said so clearly that when Naruto jumped he almost also his head on the edge on the table.

Itachi opened mouth. "Gaara… Please let me see your wound…" That was the sweetest voice that they have heard in long time, except Sasuke, and Gaara opened his tear full eyes a little.

"Please…"

"It… Hurts…" He whispered now starting so sob and every minute he continued it Kankuro felt his veins start to brake.

Itachi toughed gently his friends cheek.

"We try to get the pain away Gaara… You don't have to be afraid that it get's worse because it's going to go away…"

Everybody looked at Kankuro who had just spoke and saw him getting closer to Gaara until he could put his arms around the now shaking boy and kissed his forehead long and sweetly.

"I am sorry that this happened to you… I am so sorry…" He whispered and buried his face on Gaaras neck while the crying red dead did the same and took a strong grip on Kankuros shirt.

Itachi smiled a little and thanked in his mind their brunette and looked the blood what was flowing down from Gaaras head to inside his shirt.

"The wound looks deep…" Sasuke said quietly and his brother could only nod.

"We need top take him to nurse."

"Or go away so that the nurse can come here." Lee said and looked the black haired woman who was running to them with a white box what had red cross on it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was going to make this even longer but them I decided to leave it here. I am evil I know it. I am sorry if there are some mistakes on spelling and things like that… And I will write MAYBE more comforting moment. Please review.

How you want to me to continue with the next chapter? Any wishes:)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone! Again this is for you and again I am sorry that this took a little while but like you can see I made this chapter a little longer. I hope that you enjoy.

Can my words burn you like fire?

Chapter 6.

Tik Tak Tik Tak Tik... The sound of that clock was making everyone even more nervous outside of the nurse's office where they have had to take Gaara who had took almost dead grip on Kankuro and just didn't let go.

"Now there you go. I washed the blood away now and next we have to clean the wound what is not going to be painless." The nurse said calmly and saw Kankuros eyes starting to overflow with concern. He gently gave to his little brother another kiss on the forehead.

"Gaara are you ready?"

The redhead closed his eyes shut tight and nodded before whimpering like a little pup who doesn't get attention even if in this situation Gaara didn't really want attention from anyone else than Kankuro. And his attention he had already got.

"There. It wasn't so bad was it?"

Gaara and Kankuro where both quiet and just hugged each other's. The nurse had to smile.

"I don't remember when I would have seen brother's as close than you two. It's really sweet."

Kankuro smiled a little and patted his little brother's head carefully.

"It's all this little ones fault. He is just too lovely."

It was Gaaras lucky that either one of them saw the blush that came to his cheeks.

"I am not little…" Gaara whispered and suddenly sneezed so laud that Kankuro yelped out laud.

"What the hell Gaara?" He asked blinking but then started to laugh.

"Have you got a flu now? Even if you have been in my warm arms?"

Gaara hided is face on Kankuros neck when his cheeks again got a little red colour.

"I don't have a flu…"

"Then what do you have?"

"I have a big brother who is being stupid again." Gaara said and now looked at Kankuros eyes.

"I am not stupid. My grades are actually getting little better this year."

"Maybe but it doesn't change the fact that you didn't get to go on upper glass more than one time. And when we finally were on the same glass and I helped you to cheat in those test…"

"Gaara! Please you promised to stop talking about it when we bought for you those mantodeas…" Kankuro whined and blushed a little when the nurse giggled.

"Okay you two. You can leave now but Gaara please come here again tomorrow. I want to make sure that the wound is ok."

Gaara nodded and slowly released his touch and then taking his tame he withdrew away and almost instantly took a hold of his head.

"Gaara?"

"I am ok. Just little dizzy.."

Kankuro looked his little brother's face and then the nurse.

"Gaara you can go home and rest there. Your teacher's are understanding and your friends can give to you your homework."

"I will come with you." Kankuro offered right away but the nurse raised her finger and opened her mouth but Kankuro was faster.

"If he is dizzy he will maybe faint on his way home and in this time of day there is almost nobody because everyone are add school or at work. I can't live with my self after something like that knowing that if I would have been with him I could have halped him. Please miss Kurenai…" Kankuro said and looked her with his bright and praying eyes knowing that almost every woman melted for him. Almost all. Her sister was one big abnormality. One big Scary abnormality.

Kankuro stopped and then slowly turned to look at his little brother again.

"What are we going to tell… her…"

Gaara blinked.

"That I slipped and fell. Easy and normal."

Now Kurenai blinked but before she could say anything Kankuro bowed, took Gaaras hand and opened the door smiling like he would have just got a new motorcycle what he have to try immediately.

"Thanks for your help. I bet that we see soon." And after those words where spoken they disappeared on Kurenais eye sight and when their outside waiting friends saw them they rose up right away smiling.

"Everything is all right?"

The brother's nodded and they all sighed.

"Good. In hells name you scared us all Gaara!" Itachi said and scratched his head looking like a bear what has just woken up on it's winter dreams.

"Yeah! Are you sure that you don't need to go on the local hospital and take some stitches?" Naruto asked his face painted all over with worry but Gaara just shook his head gently.

"My head is going to be fine. And for your inform Kankuro I am not going to go home."

All their friends blinked and thought the same. Why would Gaara have to go home if he was okay?

"WHY? If I would be you..."

"But you are not and thanks for the maybe existing God for that." Gaara said and tapped his almost growling big brother's arm.

"Why do you look me like that?"

"Because you are being stupid."

"Says the one who haven't got better number on test than me more than once." Gaara laughed and yelped when Kankuro bunched his stomach enough to it hurt.

"Don't hit me!"

"I am your brother it's my right to hit you if you are being an idiot and now you are. We are going home." Kankuro said trying to sound like he would drag Gaara home if he wouldn't obey but when the red head show his tongue he grabbed his ear and pretended that he didn't hear those words what came out from his mouth and made their friends eyes wider like some naked model would have just stripped in front of them.

"It's been long time when I last time heard Gaara curse like that…" Sasuke whispered to Naruto his lips close enough to him to feel how deep his breathing was. Naruto shivered even if he tried not to and then nodded his face showing maybe little more colour than a moment ago.

"Yeah. But then again for Gaara his ears are his sensitive spot. He actually once bite me when I did the same as Kankuro is doing now… Why isn't he biting him?"

"Maybe because he doesn't want to taste HIS blood?" Sasuke asked grinning and got a bunch from Narutos elbow and glare from his eyes.

"You sound like you think that my blood is tasty. You are crazy."

"Some people say that I am." Sasuke said grinning and growled when his big brother hug him behind.

"Oh Sasuke don't listen the bad people my little candypie! You are a real angel! They just doesn't see and understand how vulnerable you truly are. If they would spend a night next to you like I used to you they would notice…"

"SHUT UP!"

Itachi blinked and looked at his struggling little big eyed prince like he would have just pooped on the floor.

"Are you angry? Why? What did I do darling?" He asked like animal loving young girl from his dear pet. Sasuke started to growl louder and look like angry tomcat.

"Stop speaking! You never learn to speak like people in your age!"

Naruto paled and so did everyone else who just happened to be near by. Couple of young girls even started to faster their steps until they reached to the lowest floor and couple other girls with a one boy sneaked on the closed what was other side of the hall. Other's just started to pray.

"Sasuke… Are you saying that I am old?…"

Sasuke gulped and tried to answer but it was too late. The misfortune had already came and painted his face white so that his left eye what came to contact with the fist what was lift up could be tomorrow saw better in a different colour.

"That hurt Itachi you bastard!"

"Stop whining or you are starting to sound like that duck what I am feeding in the park every night. My god that bird knows how to make people notice that he is hungry…." Itachi said and calmly took a chocolate bar from his pocket knowing very well what would soon happen.

"Is that..."

"Yes it is."

"Itachi..."

"No I am not going to give it to you. You are on a diet. You need to take care of your curves."

There was moment of silence before something made a funny click sound and soon Sasuke was wrestling with his brother who somehow looked like he would be in a rodeo.

"No matter how much older they get they still use their knowledge of each other. I never know that Sasuke would love those expensive dark chocolate bars so much…"

Gaara smiled and punched his brother gently on the arm.

"We are just like them so shut up."

Kankuro grinned.

"Maybe a little but we are still different." He said and looked in to Gaaras eyes before whispering really quietly in to his ears:

"They don't shower together and wash each other's back."

"You make it sound like it is be a bad and abnormal thing."

"Kankuro Gaara stop chatting and get those to stop what they are doing or we are soon all into trouble!"

"Why don't you do it Lee? You are stronger than anyone of us." Gaara asked and yawned feeling suddenly quit tired. Lee only shook his head.

"Last time when I did that Itachi punched me so hard that I got angry and joined to the wrestling so maybe it's better that someone else would do the job this time because I already feel like fighting…"

"Kiba help me." Kankuro said and soon they both kicked the two dark haired brothers apart.

"Sometimes I feel like our group is all full of little kids…" Shikamaru said sighing and saw Neji nod next to him.

"Why are we part of this group?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulder's and sighed even more heavily.

"That's one thing too what I am thinking everyday… Maybe because we have been together so long that we can't anymore imagine our self anywhere elsewhere?"

Neji was silent, like he always was, but then suddenly smiled.

"Yeah... Maybe that's one reason too..."

Shikamaru didn't ask, he figured Nejis thoughts out himself and smiled too.

"Do you want to come with me to buy some coffee?"

Neji only nodded and they left silently while other's where laughing for something what someone had said.

"Now. Kiss and make up."

"Kankuro… Now you finally have lost it truly…"

Kankuro raised his eye browns and looked at Sasuke like he would have started to vomit frogs.

"I lost something? Tell me something I don't know. I lost stuff all the time and always get nasty words from our little red raccoon." He said and smiled to the red head who walked beside him.

"I am not a raccoon!"

"Oh you are not? Hmm... Then I have to give you another nickname. Hmm... How about Teddy?" He asked and looked at those shocked eyes while his ears where listening the giggles what the other's where making.

"Okay since you aren't complaining then you are now officially Teddy my dear sweet little…"

"Then you are going to be officially drama queen because you are always making things bigger than they are. Please let's go already. We have been here too long and probably missed classes. I don't want to make teacher's more angry." Gaara growled his face looking tired and someway disappointed in something and somehow he was. He was disappointed on himself and so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the looks everyone gave for him.

"Gaara..."

"I am Ok…"

Naruto sighed and walked besides the slowly walking red head and tried to look into his eyes what watched the floor.

"I know that you don't like it when we worry over you but…"

"If you know it then why you continue?" Gaara asked not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Naruto... I feel like I…" But before Gaara could end his sentence and at last looked at Naruto he somehow missed to notice the first step of the stairs and in seconds he felt like the world would have stopped or ended. Naruto and the others could only look how their friend fell and then when his body meet the floor and stopped moving they all felt the worry to change into horror.

"GAARA!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I am sorry but for first my inspiration was lost and then it came back and I noticed that I just kept writing and that I forgot what I was meant to write… But I like this chapter the way it is now so I will write the intended angst to the next chapter better. I am sorry if you didn't like it… And I am sorry if there is something wrong on spelling and things like that.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so so so sorry! I know that this took a forever and I was about to kick myself when I just didn't remember anymore clearly what I was about to write but I hope that the ending it in your like in this chapter. It's not much but still it's maybe the start... Again you all decide.

**Can my words burn you like fire?**

**Chapter 7**

This is a dream isn't it? There colours can't be real… Reality isn't this beautiful and dangerous so clearly.

I remember that I fell on those stairs so what am I doing here?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emotions came like a river and strongly as rock avalance for then all but most for Kankuro who run faster than anyone besides his little brother heart beating so fast that he almost couldn't breath.

"Gaara! Gaara please answer me!"

"Please say that he is all right!" Lee cried out and hugged at Ino who had started to cry really loudly and hysterically murmuring the same time "Gaara can't die…" out loud while everyone else where thinking the same quietly inside their minds and hoping from the bottom of their emotion oceans that the shinikami of dead wouldn't take their friend.

"Kankuro don't move him!" Itachi yelled just as Kankuro was about to take his little brother into his shaking arms.

"But… Itachi…"

"We can't know if… if his neck is suffered damages or his other bones… Sasuke get the nurse now!" Itachi said loudly enough for everyone to hear and walked besides the Sabaku brother's and carefully placed his fingers to feel the beating pulse and sighed.

"His pulse is strong… Thanks for that."

"Gaara…"

Itachi raised his head so that he could look at Kankuro and sighed when he saw tears in his eyes.

"Kankuro… I know how you feel… When Sasuke was playing football with his friends when he was little he got the ball hard on his head. I got so scared and run to the stadium just to see him unconscious on the ground… I even called the ambulance but he woke up before it came… I was so relieved and gave money for those men so that they wouldn't get angry even if they where happy that he was okay." Itachi whispered his voice somehow feeling so distant but his gently smile was still here.

"I forced Sasuke to promise that he wouldn't never ever anymore play football… And he somehow understood and didn't fight… I remember how I took him in my arms when he nodded and I cried until all my tiers had come out. I believe that Gaara will be okay too so don't cry yet Kankuro."

Kankuro didn't say anything but nodded and gulped just when the Nurse run toward them Sasuke behind her and immediately pressed her cold finger's to Gaaras neck to find the pulse. Gaara made a little whining noise what would have in a different situation make them all blush.

"Gaara! Are you okay!? Please Gaara say something…"

"Kankuro calm down. Gaara please don't move yet. Do you feel pain in your neck?"

"Not much… Mostly it's my other parts of my body what are giving pain for my brains what also seems to be feeling pain also." Gaara said without hesitating and sounding like he would have just snapped out of a really deep sleep. Others could only sight hard again. This day really seemed to be dangerous for their friend.

"You should stay still sometime just in case Gaara…"

Gaara turned to look in Itachi's eyes looking somewhere between bored and angry and raised his body weight on his arms. Silently Kankuro could almost hear inside his head how his little brother's arms made a little cracking sound and he was thankful that they really didn't.

"I… am… Fine. Stop acting like I am some kind a weak little girl who can't even go to the next room without company." Gaara snapped so quickly that there didn't seem to even be time to really notice that he had spoken.

"Ok, he is angry… I know how it feels when you fell down the stairs…" Naruto whispered and for a moment took that 'puppy face' even if he only got a hit from Sasuke.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because you were being stupid. Again. Stop trying to look cute."

"But I am cute!" Naruto almost yelled and now got a hit from Shikamaru's hand on his arm and a bad look from Kankuro who tried to gently help the insisting and murmuring Gaara up.

"Stop using that kind of language Gaara. It will ruin your mouth."

"Yes mama…"

"Gaara… I warn you… Stop that before somebody gets mad and hurt. You don't have to take your anger in to the others." Itachi said calmly but his eyes gave a little dangerous shine for them all and everybody understood that it really would be best for them all if they could get Gaara home to rest. Even if Gaara didn't look tired they knew him better.

"You can take my car Kankuro."

"No! I don't wanna go home yet!" Gaara snapped now really loud and tried to push his brother away by force but everyone knew that Gaara never ever did and could match on Kankuro by strength.

"Stop being little helpless baby who doesn't want to leave the candy store! I am really getting sick of your manners Gaara! You really are as stubborn as a mule!"

Gaara was angry but so was now Kankuro and everyone could guess what would happen before night came and for some reason Lee saw a vision of two wolfs playing with each others.

"If I am a mule then you are an ferret!"

Somehow Kankuro found that all his anger was gone.

"Ferret?"

"… That was a first thing what came on my mind so shut up you old geek…"

"I am not a geek!"

"Yes you are because only geek can understand how the hell you can make computer be your slave."

"Gaara… Only because you can't even Open the computer doesn't mean that everyone else are geeks…"

"So that's why Gaara ditched the whole computer course!"

"Shut up Naruto…"

There was only one thing what was now needed and that thing happened. Gaara sighed and everyone knew that he had been defeated.

"I want to walk home… You can't drive."

"I have a driver licence so talk all you want but I still have the right to drive and you don't." Kankuro said grinning and tapped his little brothers back like a happy big brother who he was now again.

"I love you too my lonely rose."

"What kinda nick name is that!"

"The kind what a humorous brother gives."

"You gotta stop that…" Gaara murmured but only got a grin from his brother what could have been someone's face who has just win a big one and was about to tell it to his friends.

"Gant help my self on my weird habits."

"And those you have plenty." Gaara said and thanked the nurse before he took a step toward and almost fell on to his knees hissing in pain.

"Talk big… You did hurt yourself." Itachi calmly said and looked at Gaaras right foot.

"Shut up!"

"Stop Gaara. I will carry you to the car." Kakuro said and was about to took Gaara into his arms but the redhead was quicker and pushed him away just to almost feel himself almost about to fall on the floor.

The nurse sighed reaaally long and deep.

"Gaara…"

"I can walk on my own!" Gaara said and the look of hurt didn't get missed on nobody. Kankuro put his hand on his little brother's shoulder and then with a lightning's speed he took Gaara and put him onto his right shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!" Gaara yelled his face almost now as red as his hair and that was when everyone burst out to laugh and his fed face only because even more red.

"No can do my lollipop." Kankuro said grinning and started to walk away laughing while Gaara tried to kick and punch him and yelled like and angry little brother what he now definitely was.

It seemed like and forever for Gaara before they found Itachi's black fancy car through the big parking area and all this time Gaara just kept murmuring death sentences and wishes for his brother who had closed his ears for his own good and just now and then looked at the other student's faces of curiosity.

"There it is."

Gaara stopped murmuring and just sighed when Kankuro put his down and opened the door.

It was really nice car and Itachi really took good care of it. It even smelled like Itachi what was actually little weird.

"Are you sure you ca drive this without Itachi getting mad? I mean I don't wanna end up on hospital again because you did something stupid." Gaara said and immediately got a hit from his brother who looked at him now clearly pissed off.

"On the hells name Gaara just shut your mouth for a second and enjoy your life for a moment." And after he said that he just started the car and drove them out of the school area like a professional on Gaaras surprise.

'Was I little too hard for him?… He seems to have improved a little. A much actually…"

It didn't take long but it was what they had both needed. Silence. There was not a single word said and they both were in their own thoughts until they saw their house and Kankuro carefully parked the car on the front yard.

It wasn't really a big house. There was only a room for each person in the family and living room what was half a kitchen and small bathroom.

Kankuro would have wanted to help his little brother to walk inside but he knew better and didn't so he just opened the door and went inside to find the first aid kid.

"I remember that it was here somewhere… Gotcha!"

He pulled a big birth red box out from the big cabinet besides the fridge and then watched smiling at his little brother who just closed the door clearly now walking on only a one leg.

"Take a seat Gaara." He said gently and walked slowly enough to him that he could really sit down and roll his hems up. His right angle had slightly swelled and there was clearly on sight that there would be a nasty bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Kankuro asked as he sat down in front of Gaara and took his foot on his soft hands looking then into his tired eyes with his own understanding eyes what seemed always know what Gaara really needed when there were just the two of them.

"Not much. My head actually hurts more." He said and Kankuro just nodded before taking the bandage out and starting to wrap it around the other's ankle in a peaceful silence what seemed to hug both of them like a caring mother.

Finally Kankuro slowly got his task to it's end and raised his head to look at Gaaras eyes what had looked at him this whole time.

"Gaara…"

"What?"

"I love you."

First there was only a small smile on the redheads lips but then it widened and he hugged his brother tightly and let him pull his smaller body into his laps and kiss his head like a butterfly.

"I love you too." He answered really quietly, like he wouldn't have the strength to even breath and kissed those lips what had been waiting for his all day long.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you liked it!

And now there is a hard question for you all who read this fic… How would you want the next chapter to be like? The cards are in your hands!


	8. Chapter 8

**Can my words burn you like fire?**

**Chapter 8.**

"Are you hungry? What me to fix something up for us to eat?" Kankuro asked after they had gotten in and put their jackets away.

Gaara sat on the couch and thought about it for a moment but same time as when he shook his head his belly betrayed him by yelling loud enough for Kankuro to hear. He laughed and then but his hands on his little brothers cheeks.

"Stop lying you idiot. What do you want?"

Gaara was silent again for a while and then just sighed. He knew his brother wasn't going to like this.

"I am a little hungry yes but I don't feel like eating…"

Gaara had been right. When he said it his brother's smiling face seemed to lost it's normal charm and before Gaara could realize it he was under his brothers body and sharp eyes what seemed to want to take something from his brain and place something else instead inside.

"You fucking moron! How many times must I tell you to eat! This is so you! No matter is it about brushing your teeth or going to buy new shoes, saying 'thank you¨ after a dinner somewhere else than home, going to washroom all alone or… something else! You always have to argue with us! And especially with me! Why?"

"Because it's my life!" Gaara yelled back just as loud as his brother whose face now came even closer at his.

"It may be your life but you live it with us." Kankuro whispered calmly but that didn't bluff his little brother who watched him with a charming smile on his slightly parted lips.

Kankuro's face didn't even twist. he was going to be as serious and mean as he had to but this was a fight that he wasn't going to lose. Not again.

"And even if you say that you are the only one who lives your life and I would halfly admit it I still never will admit that, that I should keep my nose off from your private business." He said his voice turning into a whisper. Somehow Kankuro's mind started to find other things to focus on and somehow he found Gaaras eyes hypnotizing. It was like he was watching in his soul, trying to control it and make him forget everything else. Now he understood those girls in his glass who had been talking about Gaara the other day. His eyes really were different, like they were holding secret's that no one else knew.

"And I hate it… Hate it that you don't let me have any control of my own life anymore…" Gaara whispered. He couldn't either stop looking at Kankuros eyes, somehow he felt that if he turned away he would lost some kind of inner fight what he seemed to always had. It had been a long time since they had been so close, even if Gaara had opened up these last years he still didn't like people getting too close, getting too intimate with him. Wait... Intimate? But he and Kankuro weren't intimate? They were brother's! They were close and cared for each other's but... Suddenly Gaara felt confused, was Kankuros closeness making him think something weird? And why did Kankuro keep watching him? Why wasn't he getting away from him? Was there something that Gaara didn't understand? The more Gaara's mind started to keep this questions coming up the more he got nervous and that was why he had to push Kankuro farther away.

"Okay okay. Today and today only!.. You can make something up and I will eat it if it's edible." Gaara said while looking away, gathering his thought.

"Hmhh?… That's good." Kankuro said, blinking and a huge smile formed on his lips. Victory was his.

Gaara wasn't sure why but suddenly he felt need of closeness of his brother and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, surpricing kankuro totally but when his stomach made again a very loud protest Gaara blushed deeply and quickly let go. Kankuro was trying his best to hide his laughter, even if part of him didn't feel like laughing at all. Gaara not eating was actually a serious matter and they had been fighting about is for years now, sometimes Kankuro felt that they had been fighting with Gaara about his eating for their whole life.

Kankuro sighed and for a short moment just again watched his little brother in the eyes and then got up, slowly.

"I am going to make you some salad." He said as he started looking for things what he needed in order to make something eatable.

Gaara sighed also and decided to follow his brother carefully and slowly sat down on the table, watching his brother curse for the lack of ingredients.

"If you are having too much trouble..."

"No! Just wait for a moment. I will make something delicious for you." Kankuro said quickly and Gaara couldn't help but to smile a little and if he wouldn't have been still in pain he would have probably felt like laughing. But not now, now he just smiled as he watched the guy almost cut his finger's as he chopped the salad.

"You know... You are not meant to be a cook."

"I know! Just like you are not meant to be a dancer." Kankuro said and his smirk made Gaara blush.

"You promised not to speak about it again! I can't help it if I can't dance!" Gaara snapped and blushed even deeper, now turning away from Kankuro who started to laugh and before Gaara could get away his brother gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't do that! Stop surprising me." Gaara murmured but that only made Kankuro laugh even harder and he messed his little brother's blood red hair.

"What can I say, I love messing around with you. Can't help it. You are way too cute."

"I am not cute! Girls are cute..."

"Boys can be cute too." Kankuro protested, he wasn't going to change his mind and Gaara knew it so he just sighed. His brother could be so annoying but Gaara admitted that he wasn't the easiest person in the world either. Hell he was probably one of the hardest people to please and get along. It really was a mystery for him at just how in the earth had he suddenly gotten so many friends. Probably because of Naruto, that guy had a special gift to bring people together and change people.

As Gaara was left in his own thoughts, Kankuro made the salad and as he put the plate infront of Gaara he finally snapped out of his memories.

"You are thinking again way too much it seems." Kankuro said as he sat down opposite of Gaara and his gentle smile made Gaara focus only in his plate.

"I am not thinking too much, I am just remembering those times when I met Naruto and everyone else..."

"I see. A lot happened back then quit quickly." Kankuro admitted and his smile only grow bigger as he remembered how his little brother had been so confused at why would someone like Naruto suddenly be his friend.

"Yeah..." Gaara whispered and a small smile made it's way to his lips and Kankuro couldn't help but to smile as well. He loved to see his brother smile because he knew that Gaara wouldn't never smile if it wasn't for real. He never faked his feelings, that way Gaara was always truthful and honest.

"Gaara... are you going to eat or not?" Kankuro asked to snap Gaara out of his thoughts again and Gaara only nodded and started to eat. His eating was always slow and it was sometimes painful for his siblings to watch but at least he was eating. Kankuro still remembered those times that Gaara refused to eat almost at all.

"Is it good?"

"It's salad. It's okay." Gaara just answered and he could see from his brother's face that what he was thinking.

For a while they both just stayed in silent and only sound that was made was Kankuro to get up and bringing water for them both.

"Gaara..."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Gaara raised his eyes from the half finished salad and blinked, waiting.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well... I was just wondering... Your birthday is coming up soon and it's reaaally difficult to come up with a good present for you so... What do you want for your birthday? Kinda like a present or something?" Kankuro asked and gulped, trying to sound as calm as he could.

He couldn't help it, he had to ask because it was really a nightmare for him and Temari to come up with a present for Gaara. Present that Gaara would actually like, even once.

The redhead fell silent for a moment, thinking hard. he haven't been really thinking about it. He never liked birthdays, expecially his own because something always seemed to happen.

"I don't really want anything... Just a nice quiet evening at home that's all. Maybe a good book?" Gaara said and smiled, watching his brother who smiled back. It was actually really nice to spend some time with his brother, just the two of them.

"A good book you say... Great. Well I am off to check at what kind of books you have in your room."

"NO!" Gaara yelled and got up at the same moment when Kankuro did but because of his leg he fell on the floor and before kankuro could make a move to help him Gaara raised his hand in a gesture of him not to.

"Gaara, you okay?"

"I am. Just Don't go in My room!" The redhead snapped as he managed to sit on the floor, holding his leg and biting his lip.

Kankuro didn't get it, it was long time ago when Gaara was last time so persistent about anybody going in his room. At that time Temari had been almost sure that Gaara had gotten in bad company and started to do something illegal but it had only been their little brother being lonely wolf and full of angst.

"Just... Don't"

"Why? What secret do you have there going on? Something dirty maybe?" Kankuro asked and his smiled turned into devils smirk what made Gaara blush a little.

"No. It's just something personal."

"Personal? Now you are making me really curious boy. I know you hide things from us but this is something different." Kankuro said and turned his head toward the stairs. He felt awfully wicked and nasty, should he?

"See ya!"

"Kankuro DON'T! You bastard!" Gaara yelled as his brother ran upstairs. He was going to kill him!

"KANKURO!"

But Kankuro didn't answer to Gaara, there was only silence and Gaara knew that Kankuro had seen it, he had seen his secret and now Gaara felt hurt. he didn't even look at his brother when he slowly walked downstairs and next to him.

"I am sorry. I got carried away and didn't think..."

"That's right... you didn't think at all." Gaara said, his voice full of anger and hurt and he managed to stand up and made his way to the stairs by taking support at everything possible. His leg hurt but now did his chest too.

"Gaara..."

"Leave me alone."

"But..."

"No but's. Just shut up." Gaara snapped but Kankuro wasn't going to let him leave angry. He knew that what he had done had hurt his brother because this had been indeed very personal thing.

"Gaara please... Listen. I am truly sorry and... I am going to be honest with you..."

"No!"

"Gaara..."

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

"But I liked it! I really did!" Kankuro yelled and Gaara stopped in the stairs, still not looking at his brother.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You are not joking? You are serious?"

"Come on you know when I am joking and when I am not."

Gaara bit his lip and sighed, starting to slowly made his way up again and when he got infront of his own rooms door he stopped.

"So... You wanna tell me how I should continue with it? To make it better?" Gaara asked, loudly enough for Kankuro to hear and his brother was next to him in segonds with a big smile on his lips.

"Sure."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I am sorry I am such and evil person... Not only made I you wait but I also decided not to let them have sex yet. Maybe later, grrr... But there are some cute sweet moments here also so I hope you enjoyed. What is Gaaras secret? Read the next one to find out.

I am feeling little bit of more angst and drama and maybe for a surprice later on... hmm.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellou everyone! I am happy to show you again and so quickly a new chapter! There is few things I want to tell you. This is little dark but sweet because there is only Gaara and Kankuro on this chapter and the darkness comes because they think a lot of old times, years ago. Or actually Kankuro is thinking mostly the past. Like you a have seen earlier Gaara is kinda happy guy who jokes around a lot now a days but he haven't always been like that. There is still a lot of darkness inside him but he doesn't want to show it so much anymore.

I am very sorry if there are some writing errors! I am trying to get better but I know I still need some more work at it.

**Can my words burn you like fire?**

**Chapter 9**

Slowly and quietly Gaara opened the door to his room and stepped in, keeping his eyes on the floor until he reached his bed and sat on it. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he turned his eyes up to see his brother who was watching in the corner of his room, next to his closet.

"You could have just told us that you were trying something like that. You know that we would have understood." Kankuro said and his voice was very gentle as he knew that Gaara was still angry at him.

"I wasn't sure. I have never tried something like this and I wasn't even sure if I liked it or not… But it's still very personal for me for some reason."

Kankuro only nodded and came next to his brother, still sanding but looking at him now.

"I showed you my puppets."

"I know and I still mean it when I say that they are good. You always use so much time to make them."

"Yes I do and I can tell that you have been doing that for a long while too… But why aren't you happy about it? I mean… what's wrong with it?"

Gaara turned his eyes to look at the thing in the corner and sighed again.

"I am not sure. It just feels like… something is missing."

"I don't feel that way… But I am not the artist… You are." Kankuro said and Gaara had to think of that little deeper. An artist he said… Him who knew nothing about art, except now he was trying to create some, it just didn't feel comfortable. Quietly both of them stared at the painting what Gaara had made. It was almost ready and in Kankuros eyes it was already ready but he could understand what Gaara meant. When you take lot of time and effort to do something, you want it to be perfect and in Gaaras eyes it was still incomplete. Like a cake without candles or cream and berries.

It was a dark painting but somehow Kankuro found it beautiful. It was like a hazy black and white picture from Gaaras room but on the window frame was a white pigeon what was painted very clearly and with many details. That pigeon didn't stand out too much but when you would look at the painting for a while, the pideon was the only thing what you wanted to watch. It was so delicate, vulnerable and seemed to be ready to fly away if you made a wrong move.

'Just like Gaara himself…' Kankuro thought as he watched the pigeon in the painting and then turned to his little brother who was leaning on his other arm and watching the painting in deep thoughts.

Kankuro had many times made Gaara so angry that he had disappeared for a while and in a way Kankuro had always felt that he hadn't really left because he was angry but because he was scared, scared that they didn't love him but they did. Kankuro and Temari loved Gaara more than anything but they never had been good to show it to the way that the redhead could understand it fully, so that it could reach him properly.

What did we do wrong? That was what they had been asking again and again but never found the answer. Some had said to them that maybe Gaara just wasn't able to feel love but Kankuro didn't believe it. He thought that if a person could feel fear and sorrow he could also feel love. Why? Because love hurts. If you love, then that person is going to hurt you someway someday. It's cruel but true and same time as love can hurt more than anything in this world it can also bring you feel happiness that can't be compared to anything else.

Love is something unique.

Kankuro never realized that while he was thinking about love, he was watching his brother. He never also realized that while he was thinking the way he was he had leaned closer and closer, very slowly.

Gaara never really realized it either at just how much closer Kankuro was, he was do deeply in his own world, thinking about what it was that was missing from his painting. For years, probably all his life, Gaara had felt that something was missing but he had no idea what it was. He had tried so many different things and when he had gotten so many friends and when he had been finally accepted for a while he thought that this was it… But it wasn't. Soon that feeling came back to him, that sad and lonely feeling what haunted him even in his sleeps.

Why couldn't he found it what was missing?

He wanted to find an answer, he wanted to finally put an end to this and leave it behind. Forget it.

He turned his head, wanting to look at his brother's eyes and ask advice from him but the surprise of seeing his brother's face so close silenced him. Kankuro looked different, like his mind was blank but his eyes were anything but blank. They were so much full of emotions, so gentle that Gaara didn't want to look away. What was he thinking?

Gaara opened his mouth to speak but didn't find any words so he just kept staring and if he would have known just how much emotions Gaara was also letting to show he would have looked away or left. But he didn't realize it even when Kankuro gulped and raised his hand to touch his face.

The touch was just as gentle as it always was when there was only the two of them and somehow Gaara remembered how he had felt when Temari and Kankuro had spent time with him. When they had played and suddenly they has stopped, like they would have feared him to be broken if they were too rough. It was stupid but Gaara still liked at that touch, especially when Kankuro touched him. Maybe it was because Kankuros hands were bigger than Temari's or because Gaara had always liked Kankuro's company more. He was just more… like Kankuro.

Thinking about that made a small smile appear on Gaaras lips, small but the most beautiful smile Kankuro had seen. Everything in Gaara always seemed to change when he smiled.

Kankuro didn't anymore know what he was thinking or what he was doing. He just wanted to be close to his brother, make him smile… His mind couldn't really focus on anything else anymore. He knew what he wanted yet he didn't…

Slowly he leaned forward and without knowing it a wall between them was about to broke, a wall that couldn't anymore been rebuild when it was taken down. A door was opened downstairs but they didn't hear it. It didn't concern them at that moment… there was only to souls that yearned love more than anything… and then it happened, soft lips met even softer ones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There it is. I am quite happy actually and I hope that you are also. Please review so that you can help me to keep my inspiration burning like flames. I wonder what's going to happen next? ;) Some humor? or more angst?


	10. Chapter 10

This is amazing! Honestly, when I started this fic I didn't believe that people would like it enough that I could get the inspiration to write this far! All of you are amazing! Thank you so much Now I give you the chapter 10 and again once more hope that you like it.

**Can my words burn you like fire?**

**Chapter 10**

It was silent, so silent that all Gaara could hear was his own heartbeat and blood flowing in his veins. Yet when he thought it little more he could also hear his own breath and Kankuros, his brother's. His only brother who always took good care of him, cared about him and wanted to help him. Brother who he cared also but right now he wasn't totally sure just how much he cared about his brother because something what he never ever even would have thought that would happen, was now happening.

What am I going to do? That was the only thought that had been playing in his head over and over again, making seconds feel like eternity and no matter how much he wanted to end this he couldn't. Feeling Kankuros lips against his own, smelling his (haju) and being so close to him… for some strange reason Gaara couldn't move. Was he so shocked? No… He could think so that couldn't be it. He just couldn't think clearly.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and when his body tensed and his breathing stopped for a moment and that was when Kankuro stopped also. When he opened his eyes as well Gaara gulped and he could again hear his own blood flowing in his veins. He wanted to say something, to move but he couldn't and that was when Kankuros eyes went wide.

The taller boy almost jumped out of the bed and suddenly Gaara felt strange pain shoot right in his chest and stomach. For a short moment both brother's watched each other's and when Kankuro saw that pain in Gaaras eyes he wanted to cry. He thought that it was because Gaara hated him now and he couldn't blame him. Kankuro had no idea why he had done that but he still knew that he never should have done it. Now he had messed up everything and added one more wound in his brother's soul. If just Kankuro would have known in that moment why Gaara felt so hurt but Gaara didn't have time to tell that to Kankuro because before any words where changed between them Kankuro ran. He ran downstairs, he ran past Temari who almost dropped her grocery bags on the floor as her brother ran next to her. She yelled his name as he quickly but his shoes on and took his jacket and then ran like hell out of the door.

"Kankuro! Come back! What happened! Where is Gaara!"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

Gaara could hear Temari yell at Kankuro and he figured that Kankuro had run away, ran away from him.

What did he do so wrong? Kankuro was the one who did it, yet he was also the one who was most shocked. Did Kankuro imagine that he was someone else? Did he see someone else face? Gaara had heard someone say that to him earlier.

Gaara brought his hand to touch his own face and tried to calm his breathing or actually just breath. He hadn't realized that he was breathing really uneven.

"Why?"

"Why what Gaara"

Gaara's eyes widened and he stopped breathing again for a moment when he heard Temaris voice close to him and when he turned his eyes toward the door he was his sister standing there, looking really confused and little worried.

"Gaara, did something happen?" Temari asked, her voice now kind but it only made Gaara freak out more. How could he tell Temari, explain what happened when he couldn't understand it either.

"Nothing happened." He whispered, turning his head away from Temari.

"What do you mean 'nothing happened'? I am not an idiot Gaara! Something did happen. Did you two had a fight again?" She asked, raising her voice now and when she took a step toward Gaara the redhead turned his eyes so quickly back to her that she stopped.

"I told you NOTHING HAPPENED! And even if something happened it is BETWEEN me and Kankuro!" Gaara yelled, his eyes shining from anger and because of tears that he was holding back. Damn with her, why couldn't she just let it be?

"I want to be alone…" Gaara said, his voice lowering into whisper again and he turned his face again away from her sister so that she couldn't see all those emotions that were making his head spin.

"Gaara…"

"Please Temari… Let it go… Leave me be…"

Gaara could tell that Temari was worried because she didn't move or say anything, she didn't want to leave him alone. She knew him too well.

"Temari, just this one time let it go... I know it is hard for you but please… I beg of you…" Gaara asked, trying to sound like he was okay and just tired and indeed tired he was. But Temari still didn't move.

"Temari…"

"No Gaara, listen at me. I am part of our little family, I am the one who brings the money in and it is because of me that we have survived. I deserve to know what's going on." Her voice wasn't loud when she spoke but it was very serious. It was a real pain in the ass that she know them so well, she could always see when things were serious and when they were not.

"Damn it…" Gaara cursed and got up, facing now his sister's eyes.

"I don't deny it that you are part of the family, of course you are… But sometimes you don't need to know every little thing what is going on. I get it, you want to protect us and thanks for that but right now I really mean it when I say this… This doesn't concern you and I say it one more time, one last time. This is between me and Kankuro."

Gaara could see that Temari understood, even if only a little but that was enough. She was always the smart one.

Gaara sighed and when he moved a little a sharp pain hit his angle and made him remember it again. He really needed to do something with it.

"Temari, could you go get the first aid kid under the sink?" Gaara asked and his sister's eyes widened.

"Are you hurt? Did Kankuro do something to you?"

"NO! I fell at school and hurt my angle, that's all." That said Temari seemed to calm down a little and left to get the first aid kit. When she returned and sat next to her brother.

"Let me see it." She said gently and Gaara removed his sock, hissing in pain. It was swallowed but not too badly, he would live.

"This will probably hurt for few days but then it will start to go away. It doesn't look like anything is broken."

That was a relief to hear, last thing now that Gaara needed was to be taken in hospital. Gaara watched in silence as Temari wrapped the bandage around his leg and it reminded him the time that Kankuro had hurt his arm badly while fighting guys that had tried to hurt Gaara. He could still remember how one of the boys took that knife out and sliced Kankuros arm with it. There was so much blood coming out then but the brother's had seen worse. Gaara fell so deep in his own thoughts while remembering that he couldn't hear what Temari was saying. He just imagined the happenings once again in his head, how he jumped to that boy's back and hit him in the head with a rock. He couldn't think anything else back them, they didn't have cell phones back them and even if they did the help wouldn't have been fast enough. He never knew what happened to the boy after that but he remembered that he fainted and that was when the brother's had run. While they ran they hear the other boys shout something but neither of them looked behind them even once, they just ran all the way to their home and collapsed on the floor as they closed the door behind them. God that Temari had yelled at them and Kankuro still had a scar from that wound, as so did Gaara but his wound wasn't visible. It only could be seen in his sleep, in all those nightmares what he saw.

"Gaara?"

Gaara jumped a little when Temari shouted his name right infront of his face and after blinking a few times Gaara turned his face away.

"What the hell where you thinking? Did you hear anything that I said to you?" Temari asked and when Gaara didn't answer she just sighed.

"It should be okay now. Don't strain it too much okay?"

"I won't… Thanks." Gaara whispered as Temari but the rest of the bandages back and put the first aid kit on the floor.

"Gaara…"

"No. Don't. How many times I have to ask you Temari until you believe me?" Gaara snapped and his sister went quiet. Gaara didn't want to be mean to Temari, expesially when she just helped him once again but there was no other choice. If Gaara would just say things nicely Temari wouldn't let it go and would just keep asking questions and make demands. She was sometimes too stubborn for her own sake.

"I am going out." He said quietly, not watching her. He couldn't because if he did he knew that she would start crying. She hated to be kept in the dark.

As Temari bit her lip Gaara got up and slowly walked past her, downstairs. He took his school bag, carefully put his shoes on and took his jacked. As he closed the door behind him he took a deep breath before he started walking.

He needed the fresh air and slowly as he walked in the street his muscles started to relax and his mind started to work a little. Only bad thing was that when his mind started to repeat that moment again and again in his mind, trying to understand, his emotions got really mixed up and after a moment Gaara just had to stop walking.

He could feel his heart beat fast again and the blood in his veins was going straight into his head, making him feel even little dizzy. The pain in his angle wasn't helping either.

He saw a bench under one big tree and decided to sit on it, leaning his head in his hands.

One thing was sure, he needed to talk to Kankuro… But not yet, not before he could get a grip of himself.

It was not like he had never been kissed before, he knew what it meant but did his brother really mean it like that? How could he? They were brother's right? Isn't something like that, among other things, forbitten?

He knew that he needed time, time to understand and judging by the look in Kankuros face as he left the room Kankuro needed time too. For some reason Gaara felt like Kankuro was just as confused as he was. If so, then why did he do it in the first place?

"I can't go home…" Gaara whispered but where could he go to? He only knew where Sasuke, Naruto and Lee lived but he wasn't going to go to Lee's place. Last time when he was there he saw things what he didn't want to see again. Even now the memory made him shiver. Speedos don't suit to anyone in his opinion, at least not when you are lifting weights.

He knew that Naruto would take him in but he would ask questions and he wouldn't shut up. He never did. Sasuke on the other hand was quiet but the blond hang out there a lot, as also did Itachi. Gaara couldn't also say that he was comfortable with the black haired boy. He seemed to hold just as many secret's as Gaara did.

"Where the hell could I go?" Gaara asked out loud and looked around himself, trying to figure out what to do next

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There it is! Nothing too special but I think it turned out well enough. Not always have to happen something big, right? Or maybe you wish that things would get now even more serious and mixed up? I have few ideas and none of them look too good for Gaara (I am s evil). What can I say, I just love it when Kankuro and others are so worried about him. Please review and tell me what would You want to happen next ;)


End file.
